wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quartz (Darkmoon)
Currently a work in prpgress. Quartz is Darkmoon's character, so please don't steal him! He's the current mayor of Goldview. Appearance Quartz is an IceWing of multiple colors. His main scales are pale blue, like a clear sky. His underscales are silver, a shade of gray not too light but not very dark either. His wing membranes are lavender, an unusual color to find on an IceWing. His eyes are very dark blue, almost appearing to be black. He has a large scar on his right shoulder, whixh causes him to walk with a limp. His build is fairly average, a little on the thick and muscular side. He's tall, but not abnormally so. He also has a long tail and large wings. He walks with confidence despite his limp, and he moves like a confident dragon. He almost always has a kind look on his face, and his talons are often dirty from helping out one of Goldview's citizens. He can sometimes be seen wearing silver glasses, and they rest on his nose. His eyes are kind, with laugh lines from his many smiles since he's come to Goldview. Personality Quartz is a very caring and compassionate dragon. He's kind and hardworking, always willing to lend a talon to a dragon in need. He is determined to always do his best. He is also devoted to his job, and does his best to be a fair mayor. He is loving and wise, acting as a father figure for his niece. He also uses his experience to make Goldview the best place that he can, drawing upon 35 years of life for his knowledge. He does fairly well with academic aituations, and he can use his brains to his advantage. While he isn't a genius, he's decently smart, and he's had some useful experiences in life. He is also good with social skills and communicating with others. He seems to have a gift for reading dragons, and he's good at being understanding. He's exteoverted and friendly, and makes friends fairly easily. He enjoys working with dragons as part of his job. History Quartz was born in the Ice Kingdom. His parents were two lower ranking IceWings, with his mom being a palace chef and his dad being a fur trader. He also had a younger brother, who grew up with him. He had a comfortable, dull life in the IceWing kingdom for eight years. His brother was a few years younger than him, so Tern was still in the dragonet rankings when Quartz turned seven. Being in the lower fifth circle, he got stationed at a remote outpost for his last year of living in the arctic. It was okay, and he made some friends, but he wasn't really happy with his life. Then, when he turned eight, he decided to leave and go to Goldview. He invited his brother, but Tern refused, having found love with another IceWing named Beluga. He quickly decided to stay, and he settled in quickly. When Quartz turned 20 years old, the former mayor resigned, and was killed shortly after. Having lived in Goldview for a while, it seemed smart to try to run for mahor. He ran for the position, and he found out that he got it! Fifteen years later, Quartz was reunited with his niece. The two are not really close, but Quartz is still being as supportive as he can. He offered her a place to stay with him, but she declined and got an apartment for herself and her boyfriend. They keep a bit of distance, but he acts as a father figure of sorts for her. They stay in touchz and meet often to chat and have fun. Trivia * He's nearsighted * His niece is Skua, who also lives in Goldview Gallery QuartzjadaforDarkmoon.png|Jada ref by Modern Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)